Unidos venceremos ?
by Nanda Grace
Summary: Uma nova profecia mudará tudo , o futuro do mundo bruxo e de toda civilização ocidental está em risco. Semideuses e Bruxos terão que se unir , porque aparentemente o outro lado já está junto .
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A última coisa que Harry viu foi um clarão verde , depois tudo desapareceu . Harry estava sozinho , onde ? Ele não sabia . Resolveu andar para ver a aonde ele estava , caminhava no mais completo silêncio , até que se tocou : Estava em King's Cross só que a estação não estava lotada e com trens , o que fazia uma grande diferença . De repente o silênico foi quebrado por ruídos vindos de uma criatura que se encontra de baixo de um dos bancos da estação . Harry devia consolá-la,mas ela lhe causava repugnância .

- Não há nada que você possa fazer . - Harry virou-se de pressa , Alvo Dumbledore vinha a seu encontro . - Como você já sabe essa é a parte de Voldemort que vivia em você . - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça , para tentar confirmar a si mesmo talvez , que aquela criatura não tinha como ser salva .

- Professor , eu não morri ? - Foi incrivelmente a primeira pergunta de Harry . Dumbledore riu e falou :

- Por enquanto não . A não ser que queira seguir em frente . Mas receio que você tenha mais alguma coisa a fazer . -

Harry o olhava expressando uma certa dúvida . Falou :

- Eu já destruí a maioria das horcruxes , só falta Nagini e o próprio Voldemort .

- Receio que isso seja apenas o menor dos problemas ,meu caro Harry .- Ai sim , Harry foi tomado pelo desespero , será que tudo que eles haviam feito fora em vão ?

- Eu não entendo , professor . - Falou o garoto realmente confuso .

- Deixe-me explicar Harry. - Dumbledore o olhava com um certo medo , ou talvez preocupação . - Você conhece mitologia grega ? -

- Um pouco . - Harry falou incerto , o que teria isso a ver ?

- Ainda bem , Há uma coisa Harry que ninguém nunca te contou , eu só soube um dia antes de morrer . - Harry o encarava . -Não me olhe assim , aquelas horas você só tinha que se preocupar com uma coisa : Horcruxes , não queria nada o atrapalhando . -

- Professor aonde o senhor quer chegar ? - o menino falou .

- A professora Trelawney fez outra profecia . - Harry deu um passo para trás , a última profecia dela não havia sido muito favorável para ele . - Só que dessa vez ninguém imaginava , na verdade ninguém nunca provou a existência deles,até aquele dia .-

- O que dizia a profecia ? - O olhar maroto predominava em Harry .

- A profecia falava :

_" Magia Negra e Titã se unirão , _

_ num futuro próximo bruxos e semideuses juntos lutarão . _

_ E ápos a morte , o sobrevivente à procura dos meio sangue gregos irá." _

Harry levou um susto , afinal o sobrevivente sempre era ele , Isso já não era novidade .Mas que historia era essa de Semideuses ? meio sangue ? será quem tem o sangue ao meio ? Por Merlin , ele estava ficando louco . Titãs não eram os pais dos deuses ? Mil perguntas rodavam a cabeça de Harry , mas Dumbledore interrompeu seus pensamentos :

- O que você acha ? - Harry não acreditava que após outra profecia Dumbledore continuava calmo ! - Harry , Trelawney me entregou isso . - Dumbledore estendeu a mão e nela havia uma ampulheta . - Ela é mágica Harry , você pode ir para o futuro ou para o passado com ela . Ela está sendo entregue a você e eu acho que você sabe o porque . -

- Para tudo . Eu tenho que ir sozinho ? - Harry perguntou , realmente queria seus amigos com ele .

- Claro que não , acho Hermione e Rony dignos de sua confiança . Você sabe o que tem que fazer Harry ? -

- Sinceramente ? não tenho a menor ideia , professor . - Aquela era a pergunta que estava pentelhando sua cabeça .

- Meu querido , não está claro ? Você tem que ir para o futuro , encontrar os semideuses gregos e assim destruir o mal que está unido . -

- Como eu consigo isso ? Quem é o mal ? - Pergunta Harry .

- Harry , só tenho uma coisa a falar , você conhece o mal , pelo menos uma parte dele e receio que seus companheiros gregos conhecem o outro . Mas isso não é problema , você terá que continuar a destruir as horcruxes ou seja destruir Nagini . Eu confio em você Harry , sempre confie . Mas agora é hora de acordar não esqueça do que eu disse .

**##**

( **N/A** ) : Olá ! O que vocês estão achando da historia ? Gerou muita confusão ? Bem , espero que não . Somos duas autoras : eu , haha e a Bubble Drizzles. Eu vou ´postar a original em português e a Gi vai traduzir para o inglês . Pegamos partes dos livros , mas acabamos modificando outras para poder encaixar na história ... Todos os personagens são do Tio Rick e da JK Rowling. Vamos postar o mais rápido possível o primeiro capítulo , haha .

_Beijos_ !


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Harry estava novamente deitado com o rosto no chão. O cheiro da Floresta enchia suas narinas. Ele sentia a terra dura e fria sob a sua face, e a dobradiça de seus óculos, deslocados para um lado durante a queda, cortando sua têmpora. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, e, no ponto em que a Maldição da Morte o atingira, parecia ter levado um murro de punho de ferro. Ele não se mexeu, manteve-se exatamente onde caíra, com o braço esquerdo dobrado em um ângulo estranho e a boca aberta.

Esperara ouvir vivas de triunfo por sua morte, mas, em vez disso, o ar se encheu de passos apressados, sussurros e murmúrios solícitos. Desesperado para ver o que estava acontecendo, e por quê, Harry entreabriu os olhos um milímetro.

Aparentemente, Voldemort estava se levantando. Vários Comensais da Morte se afastavam depressa dele, reintegrando a multidão à volta da clareira. Somente Belatriz continuou ali, ajoelhada ao lado de Voldemort. Harry fechou os olhos e considerou o que vira. Os Comensais haviam se aglomerado em torno de Voldemort, que, pelo visto, caíra ao chão.

- Milorde, me deixe...

- Não preciso de sua ajuda - respondeu Voldemort, friamente, e, embora não pudesse ver, Harry visualizou Belatriz afastando a mão. - O garoto... está morto?

Fez-se silêncio absoluto na clareira. Ninguém se aproximou de Harry, mas ele sentiu que os olhares se concentravam nele, pareciam empurrá-lo mais fundo no chão, e apavorou-se que uma pálpebra ou um dedo seus pudessem mexer.

- Você - disse Voldemort, e houve um estampido e um gritinho de dor. - Examine-o, me diga se está morto.

Mãos, mais leves do que imaginara, tocaram o seu rosto, ergueram uma pálpebra, se introduziram sob sua camisa e sentiram seu coração. Ele ouvia a respiração rápida da mulher, que em um sussurro perguntou:

- Draco está vivo? Está no castelo?

Somente Harry havia escutado aquilo e num outro sussurro respondeu:

- Está.

- Está morto! - anunciou Narcisa Malfoy para os Comensais.

E agora eles gritaram, agora deram berros de triunfo e bateram os pés no chão, e, entre as pálpebras, Harry viu clarões vermelhos e prateados subirem no ar, comemorando. Ainda fingindo-se de morto, ele compreendeu. Narcisa sabia que a única maneira de lhe permitirem entrar em Hogwarts e procurar o filho era participar do exército conquistador. Ela já não se importava se Voldemort venceria ou não.

- Agora - disse Voldemort -, vamos ao castelo lhes mostrar o que restou de seu herói. Quem arrastará o corpo? Não... esperem...

Houve nova explosão de risadas.

- Você o carrega - ordenou Voldemort- Ficará bem visível em seus braços, não é mesmo? Apanhe seu amiguinho, Hagrid. E os óculos... reponha os óculos... ele precisa ficar reconhecível.

Alguém chapou os óculos no rosto de Harry com a intenção de machucá-lo, mas as mãos enormes que o ergueram no ar foram extremamente gentis. Harry sentiu os braços de Hagrid tremendo com a violência dos seus profundos soluços, grossas lágrimas choveram sobre ele quando Hagrid o aninhou nos braços, e Harry não ousou, por movimento ou palavra, insinuar que nem tudo estava perdido, ainda.

Hagrid caminhava pela Floresta, soluçando, e ninguém se preocupava em verificar se havia uma veia pulsando no pescoço de Harry Potter...

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, a voz fria de Voldemort avisou, entrando na mente de todos:

_- "Harry Potter está morto." -_

Uma grande parte dos sobreviventes estavam aglomerados ali olhando todos para o mesmo lugar Harry . Então ouviram-se gritos desesperados de " _Não o Harry , não !_ " e outros. Hermione e Rony dão um passo a frente e nesse exato momento Harry abre um pouco os olhos , vendo somente as duas pessoas que ele tanto precisava encontrar . Em um súbito Harry pula dos braços de Hagrid e corre ao encontro dos amigos , segura a mão dos dois e desaparecem . A última coisa que viu e ouviu foi Voldemort gritando :

- NÃO ! HARRY POTTER , VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESCAPAR . - e sumindo , para onde ? ninguém sabe .

**##**

Percy havia acabado de sair do oceano, todos do acampamento estavam esperando sua chegada. Silena abriu caminho em meio a todos :

- Aonde está Charlie ? - Perguntou olhando ao redor .

- Sinto muito Silena , ele não conseguiu voltar . - Falou Percy abaixando a cabeça , um gesto que foi seguido por todos , um silêncio prevaleceu . Até que de repente, ouviu-se um forte barulho e 3 adolescentes se materializaram em meio a todos , e o garoto com óculos no meio foi imediatamente abraçado por uma garota com cabelos cheios e um garoto ruivo . Todos olhavam a cena sem entender completamente nada . Até que o moreno olha a sua volta para a multidão e pergunta :

- Onde estamos ? - Foi então a vez de Percy responder :

- Vocês estão no acampamento meio sangue . -

**(N/a) : Oii ! o que vocês acharam do nosso primeiro capítulo ? Espero que tenham gostado , vamos ser sinceros que é divertido fazer essa confusão toda de percy/harry . Se não entenderam alguma coisa mande um Review com a dúvida que nós explicaremos . Pegamos partes dos livros , mas acabamos modificando outras para poder encaixar na história ... Todos os personagens são do Tio Rick e da JK Rowling. Nhac , e ai posto logo o próximo ? Reviews por favor ! *-***

_ Beijos_ !


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Apos Percy falar aonde eles estavam, Hermione olhou para os dois amigos e levantou uma sobrancelha . O que eles estavam fazendo ali ? Ela se lembrava de Harry ter a tirado da batalha quando ele aparentava estar morto , mas como ela foi parar ali ?

- Harry ...

Ela foi interrompida por Harry que com um passo a frente cumprimentou a todos com um aceno . Seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto que havia falado com eles , que olhava também para ele . Percy não sabia como aqueles garotos haviam invadido o acampamento sem ter problemas com a barreira .

- Receio que vocês sejam meios sangues ? - Perguntou ele , aquela seria a única explicação .

- Não ! Eu sou sangue puro e mesmo a Hermione não sendo vocês não tocam nela . - Respondeu o ruivo , falando pela primeira vez . Ele segurava a mão de Hermione como se ela pudesse quebrar se ele a soltasse . Harry bateu no ombro do amigo , como se quisesse falar que eles estavam seguros aqui .

- Então ... - Percy foi cortado por um homem mais velho , ele tinha pernas de cavalo . Harry achou meio impossível mas aquilo era um centauro ?

- É melhor nós irmos conversar na casa grande . Peço desculpas a todos os campistas que estão aqui pela interrupção de suas atividades , por favor retornem a elas . - Olhou para um trio , suspirou e falou - Percy , Annabeth e Grover venham comigo .

Os três se olharam por um segundo e seguiram Quíron até a casa grande .

Rony olhava para todos os lados e se perguntava se fazia parte daquele lugar ... Tudo era tão diferente , ele apertou um pouco a mão de Hermione que só agora notou que estava de mãos dadas com ele . Ela se permitiu um sorriso , estar com Harry bem e vivo era um milagre , esse lugar era um milagre ... Eles caminharam até uma grande casa localizada ao centro .

Ao chegarem na varanda Quíron pediu para eles se sentarem .

- Olá meus caros , meu nome é Quíron . E de vocês ? - Percy revirou os olhos , como se ele não soubesse o nome deles .

- Percy Jackson . - Respondeu primeiro o moreno de olhos azuis .

- Annabeth Chase . - Ela era loira , tinha olhos cinzas e Harry reparou que ela era muito atraente .

- Grover - Ao reparar o olhar que o lançavam , ele sorriu . - Eu sou um sátiro , por isso as pernas de bode .

Hermione e Rony riram um pouco antes do outro moreno se apresentar .

- Harry Potter , prazer . - Ele acenou para os presentes ali .

- Hermione Granger . - A garota de cabelos cheios sorriu muito simpática .

- Ronald Wesley , mas por favor me chamem de Rony , eu não sei porque a minha mãe teve o trabalho de colocar um nome tão grande ... - Quíron "tossiu" um pouco o que fez o ruivo ficar mais vermelho e parasse de falar .

- Bem vindos , como o Percy já falou para vocês esse é o Acampamento meio sangue e o seu amigo ruivo já teve problemas com esse nome , mas chamamos assim porque abrigamos e treinamos filhos de deuses com mortais .

Um estalo percorreu a mente de Harry , a profecia ...

- E se vocês estão aqui a principio é porque vocês também se encaixam nessa categoria .

Harry suspirou profundamente .

- Senhor , estamos aqui por causa de uma profecia ,feita no passado .

Quíron se assustou , ele receava por isso dês da chegada deles .

- Eu esperava que esse dia nunca chegasse . Vocês são de Dumbledore ?

- Com orgulho . - Respondeu Rony pelos três .

- Já sabem da nova profecia ? - Percy sentiu seu estomago embrulhar ... Como ele odiava profecias .

- Nova ? - Ele perguntou , segurando por um minuto a mão de Annabeth , mas logo a soltou .

- Sinto muito , mas tudo o que vocês viveram era só o começo de algo realmente grande .

Os dois trios suspiraram , havia tanto tempo que as pessoas se sacrificavam por aquilo ... Havia perdas grandes dos dois lados .

- Melhor vocês descansarem . Annabeth leve eles para o chalé de Hermes . Percy depois mostre o acampamento e Grover você ... Acompanhe . -

Grover emitiu um som que parecia um rangido e se levantou junto com os outros até os chalés .

- Bem ... Eu sou filho de Poseidon e Annabeth de Atena . Vocês vão ficar no chalé de Hermes porque é onde os novos campistas ficam antes de descobrirem de quem é filho .- Falou Percy Jackson , apontando para cada um do chalé e no final para o que eles iriam ficar .

- Desculpe perguntar , mas vocês não parecem semi deuses . O que são vocês ? - Annabeth estava segurando essa pergunta mas não se conteve .

- Não tem problema .- Sorriu Hermione - Somos Bruxos .

E então o ar faltou um pouco para Percy , Annabeth e Grover .

* * *

><p><strong>(NA** **)** : Prooooooonto . Gabrielle não me mate e quem escreveu esse chap fui eu mesma , o próxima a Bubble Drizzles .

Desculpem pela demora , mas eu estava em crise de criatividade .

Prometo que vou responder as mensagens quando der .

Obrigado pelo apoio !

**Bjssssss.**


End file.
